The Unexpected Everything
by Mistress Whimsy
Summary: "Cas!" Dean gasped, still chuckling weakly. "You totally smote the lamp!" SLASH! Dean/Castiel one shot for Karma's birthday. : - D


_For Karma's birthday, because she is awesome and rules all and EVERYTHING I write lately is her fault anyway. (swims in the pool of awesome that is Karma's fault)_

…

_I never said I was sane! _

_This was also edited by Karma because, well...did I mention the awesome? _

_...*..._

It was probably the lamp that started it. In fact, Dean was almost certain that it was entirely the lamp's fault. It just had to _be there, _all ugly and atrocious, and Cas...well, okay. So it was really all Castiel's fault. Yeah. And the lamp's. There was definitely some teaming up going on here.

It began with some tiny, blip of a town in Nebraska, in a tiny, awful little motel that didn't even have the decency to have Magic Fingers. The thing was, Dean hadn't even been bothered by it, because he was in a weirdly good mood. So there was an Apocalypse threatening to happen, and Lucifer was running around out there somewhere...but he had Sammy back, free of demon blood and ready to make things work between them again. And they were on a regular hunt, a normal (or what passed as normal for the Winchesters) kill-the-bad-creature-save-the-people thing. It was a Wendigo, and okay, the sons of bitches sucked major ass, but it was such a nice change from demons and angels and the giant, complicated mess their lives had become.

In the end, it hadn't even been that hard to kill. That might have been due to the homemade flamethrowers the brothers brought along, and Dean might have had a little too much fun wreaking havoc with his, and it might be his fault that a few trees caught fire, but hey, they'd killed it, so who cared, right? Sammy, that's who. Dean had been forced to listen to his little brother rag on him about safety and the importance of trees the whole way back to the motel, and it only made his good mood all the better, because this was how things were supposed to work. They hunted, they won, Sammy bitched about seemingly unimportant things, they had pie.

Oh, pie!

"Sammy! We should get pie!"

Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom, and Dean chuckled when he saw the toothbrush hanging from his baby brother's mouth. "Really?" It came out sounding thick and muffled around toothpaste and bristles. The younger hunter disappeared, and Dean heard a spitting sound and the faucet run before he appeared again, sans toothbrush. "Really?" He said again, but he sounded more amused than irritated.

"Yeah, really. But first, I think maybe we should kill it."

Sam blinked, and then his features pulled in on themselves in a wrinkled frown of confusion. "The pie?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, this thing." He waved his hand at the lamp he'd been staring at for the last ten minutes. "Seriously, Sam, I think it's evil. Possibly even possessed."

This elicited a chuckle from his little brother. Sam sank down on the opposite bed and eyeballed the lamp with distaste. "It is pretty ugly. Is that a poodle?"

The lamp was black, and while the shade was only mildly offensive, the stand was molded to look like a big-ass poodle that was also all black. It had to be the most hideous thing Dean had ever laid eyes on, and he hunted ghouls and zombies and other assorted nasties for a living.

"If you hate it so much, why are you staring at it?" Sam asked, eyebrows reaching for his hairline as though daring his brother to come up with a decent answer.

"Dude, haven't you ever seen something so ugly you just couldn't stop staring at it? Like it was hypnotic?"

Sam paused... and then shuddered suddenly. "Yeah. This girl Rosy in my history class. She was one of the sweetest girls alive, and mostly she wasn't that bad looking, but she had this wart on her cheek, and it was just..." Sam shuddered again. "That lamp looks pretty in comparison."

"Doubt it," Dean muttered, mostly to be argumentative, because he had a mental picture of this girl and it wasn't pretty. He quickly thought of pie again to erase the shudder-worthy image, and then thought it was too bad Cas wasn't there. He'd failed miserably at getting the poor bastard laid, the least he could do was introduce the angel to the awesome world of pie.

As if in answer to Dean's thoughts, a soft rustle of feathers alerted the brothers to the fact that they were no longer alone in the room, and Dean wondered when Cas's sudden entrances had stopped startling him to the point that he didn't even jump anymore. Except, of course, when the damn angel appeared _right _behind him.

"Cas!" Dean turned, grinning broadly at Castiel as he flung his hand out towards the offending object. "Smite the lamp!"

Sam groaned and did a face-palm to rival Captain Picard. "Dean, he's not some attack dog you can just-"

A twitch of lips, a flick of long fingers and the lamp crumbled, crashing down onto the bedside table in a heap of broken glass and shredded shade.

Sam stared, mouth open and eyes so wide it was shocking they didn't tumble right from his head. Dean stared too, not at the lamp but at Cas, who was staring back with something like amusement shining in his blue eyes, and Dean _lost it. _The force of his laughter sent him crashing down on his side on the bed, clutching his stomach as he tried to breathe.

When the older hunter was finally able to compose himself, he sat up and looked at Castiel, who was standing exactly where he'd left him, only in place of the amusement Dean would swear he'd seen there was only mild confusion and his usual intent, soul-penetrating stare.

"Cas," Dean gasped, still chuckling weakly. "You totally smote the lamp."

Cas cocked his head. "I assumed your request meant the object was cursed."

It was Sam's turn to let out a bark of laughter, and he went so far as to bury his face in his hands in an attempt to hide it. Dean ignored him. "Cas, I would have called you if it was cursed and we needed it busted. I was just kidding."

There it was, just a flash, just for a _second, _and if Dean hadn't spent a year learning to speak the incredibly difficult language of Castiel he would have missed it and its meaning. Cas had known the lamp wasn't cursed. He'd done it as a joke. To make them laugh. Dean was almost proud.

"So what brings you here?" Dean asked, because Castiel rarely showed up without a reason.

Castiel came forward and sank down on the bed beside Dean, and the hunter thought the action looked a little...heavy. Like he was..."You're tired, aren't you?"

Castiel nodded. "Since Jimmy left this body and I became cut off from Heaven, I have been more and more at this body's mercy."

"Damn." Dean glanced over Cas and saw the signs; a slump in his shoulders that was never there, the slightest drawn expression in his eyes. "Do you need to sleep?"

The angel shook his head. "No, I just need to...stop. With—this seemed like the best place."

Dean couldn't help a grin at the mostly unspoken 'with you'. "Great, you can come along for some pie."

Which was how the three of them ended up in a bar/restaurant a few blocks from the motel. They sat around a high, round table, and Dean bought cherry pie and curly fries and insisted that Castiel try both. The angel took such an intense liking to the pie that Dean forgave his complete and utter dislike of the fries.

"I am beginning to understand why you are so enamored with this particular pastry, Dean," Castiel said with one of his barely-there smiles, as he slid another forkful of sticky cherry and flaky crust into his mouth.

"Pie is awesome," Dean agreed. He'd already finished his piece and was considering buying another, but Cas was taking such a long time with his own that Dean just dipped into the angel's piece instead.

Castiel stabbed Dean's hand with his fork. Lightly, hardly enough to even be felt, but it was such a shock coming from the angel that Dean dropped his own fork, allowing Cas to scoop the bite he'd snagged back onto the plate.

"Hey!" Dean finally thought to protest, but it came out mostly amused. The angel was full of surprises tonight.

Had Castiel been anyone else, Dean suspected he would have grinned cheekily, or made some smartass remark, but because he was Castiel, he instead looked at Dean with a stoic expression and said in a perfectly level voice, "I was lead to believe this piece was mine."

And because he was Castiel, Dean thought as he clutched at the table to keep from falling on the floor, that was ten times funnier than it should have been.

The bar had a dart board, and the minute Cas finished his pie Dean challenged him to a match. Mostly because he was pretty sure he could beat the angel; pool wasn't the only game Dean had mastered in the name of the art of hustling. Castiel was a decent fighter, but Dean would bet good money his hand-eye coordination wasn't all that great.

Money, it turned out, he would have have lost and then some.

"Damn it, Cas! Stop beating me!"

Dean threw his darts down on the table and did his best not to start pouting like Sammy, because there was no way he _ever _pouted. He growled. Or grouched. Or maybe glowered. Yeah, glowered, that was a good word. He did that fiercely as Castiel cocked his head, inspecting the dart in his hand with far more focus than it deserved.

"I'm not sure how you expected to beat me, Dean," he said calmly as, without even looking, he tossed the dart to the side and hit the center target.

"Because!" Dean paused. Took a sip of the beer he'd hardly even touched tonight, and wasn't that weird? He wasn't even buzzed. "Because, you're all awkward and weird when it comes to your body!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth a burst of pure _nerves _flashed through Castiel's gaze, there and gone in an instant with hardly a change in his facial expression. Dean was fairly certain that if he hadn't spent so much time learning to read all of Castiel's tiny signals and ticks, and if he'd been as hammered as he usually would be right now, he would have missed it.

Sam would want to know what that was about, if something was wrong, but Dean let it go. If Cas wanted to tell him something, he would.

Speaking of Sam...

"Where the hell did Sammy go?" Better question, how long had he been gone?

"He's talking to Teresa."

"To who?" Dean twisted around, eyes scanning the bar for...wait a minute. Sam had a girl?! "Where?"

Castiel nodded towards a table tucked into a back corner. Sam was sitting there, hunched over the table and staring with rapt attention at a cute, red haired girl with freckles on her nose. Someone Dean never would have gone after, but he'd noticed Sam's type was based more around certain personality aspects rather than looks. "When did he go after her?" Dean asked, since Castiel seemed to actually be paying attention.

"He didn't, she came to the table." Castiel frowned at Dean, just the slightest wrinkling between his brows and a look of concern in his blue eyes. "Their souls were drawn to each other. I believe she may have made some poor choices in her past, just as Sam has. Are you alright, Dean?"

The hunter shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I was just..." _focused on you _went unfinished, and wasn't that weird? Dean was always aware of what was going on around him, and hyper aware if it involved his brother...except when Castiel was around. The notion threatened to take him places that required serious thought, and his good mood was strictly forbidding that, so he just let it go.

The two had started in on a new game, one Dean was winning by the skin of his teeth, and he suspected Castiel was _letting _him win, when Sam approached them, all nervous smiles and jittery hands.

"We're going back to her place," Sam said quickly, avoiding Dean's gaze.

The older hunter grinned widely and slapped his little brother on the shoulder. "Alright, Sammy! Just promise me you'll actually get laid, and not just sit around talking about books, or whatever it is you nerds do."

"Shut up!" Sam smacked Dean's hand away, but he was grinning as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean waited until Sam and the girl were out the door before throwing down his darts and grabbing the keys. "Come on, Cas. I'll introduce you to the wonderful world of crappy motel TV."

By the time they got back to their room, Dean's good mood had at some point decided the sky was a laughable height and rocketed past it. Sammy was off getting laid, he was in a great mood and not even tipsy, and Cas was being awesome. Or maybe he felt like Cas was being awesome because he was in a good mood, but he couldn't bring himself to examine that too closely.

"So come on, Cas. Spill." Dean threw himself down on his back onto the bed, arms spread, feet still planted on the floor. Fuck the TV, he had something potentially far more interesting weighing down his mind."Why did you really come here tonight?"

There was a pause. Cas lowered himself almost gingerly onto the opposite bed. He still sat almost ramrod straight, only now there was the slightest hunch to his shoulders, and his hands tended to wander as though detached from any signals from his brain. "I did not lie when I said I needed rest," Castiel said slowly. "And I did...I enjoy spending time with you and Sam."

Dean grinned. He'd suspected as much earlier, but hearing it, knowing an Angel of the Lord wanted to spend time with a couple of mere humans...yeah, pretty much the biggest ego boost ever. "I kinda thought so, but there's something else, isn't there? You keep looking like you wanna ask me something."

Castiel sighed, and then nodded in a manner that looked almost reluctant. "I am beginning to understand human hesitance to admit certain things to each other."

Frowning, Dean sat up and focused his attention fully on the angel. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I am...afraid...that what I am about to say to you will cause tension between us."

Oh, great. It was probably something to do with his body, Dean thought, because the longer he was cut off from Heaven the more human he became. But Dean was his friend, damn it, and he could see him through this. "It's okay, Cas, go ahead."

Despite his obvious hesitation, Castiel met Dean's eyes dead on like he always did. "Do you remember when you took me to the den of inequity?"

Dean snorted; couldn't Cas just say brothel or whorehouse or something? "Yeah, I remember. She barely got your tie undone before you ruined the whole thing."

Castiel nodded, and his complete acceptance of Dean's choice of words had the hunter biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. "Dean, I realized after dealing with Raphael that I sabotaged your attempt to relieve me of my virginity on purpose."

Okay, Dean hadn't expected that at all. "You mean you _want _to stay a virgin?"

"No," Castiel replied immediately, shaking his head. "No, I actually find that the idea of sex is becoming more and more appealing to me. But I did not want her. Not truly. The idea, at first, was...exciting, but when she began to touch me it felt wrong."

Damn it, Dean should have known. Cas wouldn't be able to just do it with anyone, he'd be like Sammy, he'd need the connection. Sam had once tried to explain it to him, how having that connection with someone made the sex better or something, but Dean had never really understood it, not even with the one girlfriend he'd ever made the mistake of caring about.

"Sorry, man," Dean said finally, because while he didn't get it, that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for trying to make Cas do something he wouldn't want to do. "I didn't think about that. Sam's like that, too, he wants to know the person first, or at least feel that spark or whatever it is, like with that girl he met tonight." Leaning forward, Dean reached out and slapped Castiel's shoulder lightly, grinning encouragingly at him. "Don't worry, we'll find some chick you like so you can get that pesky virginity off your shoulders!" Dean frowned suddenly, remembering Castiel's earlier concern. "Why did you think that would cause tension, anyway?"

"I didn't." Castiel lifted his hand and slipped it across the one Dean still had on his shoulder. Dean's frown deepened, but he didn't pull away. It was just Cas being Cas, he thought. "Dean, I didn't want Chastity because I want _you _to touch me."

If he had been anyone else, anyone but a falling angel, anyone but the only real friend Dean had ever had outside of Sammy, Dean would have jerked away and declared his heterosexuality for the world to hear. But because he was Castiel, so much more than just a guy, Dean left his hand where it was. Because he was Castiel, Dean let the idea run through his mind. He honestly couldn't say he'd never given it a second thought, because enough people thought he and Sammy were gay for each other to make him consider it. The thought had never actually repulsed him, but it hadn't revved his engine either. This, though?

This was...different.

Dean thought of letting his hand trail down Castiel's arm, thought of watching the heat flare in those intense blue eyes. Thought of being the first to touch him, to make him feel that kind of pleasure, and yup, okay, engine was definitely revving. In fact, the gas pedal of his libido had just hit the floor, and while Dean Winchester had never touched another man in his life, he could honestly say he was always one to roll with the punches.

"Okay."

Castiel blinked, and it was such a human response that it made Dean chuckle. "What?"

"Okay," Dean said again. He let his hand slide up a little further, let his fingers come dangerously close to the warm skin of Castiel's throat. "I can do that, if you want."

Castiel's eyes flew wide, suddenly punched full of fear just as they had been in the brothel, and Dean found it stupidly endearing, that painfully human reaction. Softening his grin, Dean let his fingers brush against Cas's throat, slid them around to cup the back of his neck. "Only if you want," Dean repeated firmly.

"Yes," Castiel answered instantly, and Dean couldn't help another chuckle at how easily Cas admitted to his desires.

"Okay, c'mere then." Dean tugged gently with the hand around Castiel's neck, urging him forward. Part of him wondered, as Castiel came towards him, where this gentleness was coming from. He'd been with a few virgins before, and while he hadn't been aggressive or flippant in any stretch of the imagination, he hadn't been quite this...he hedged around the word sweet, though it seemed like the only fitting one he could find.

Castiel ended up awkwardly sprawled across Dean's legs, hands pressing heavily into his shoulders in an attempt to keep himself upright, and Dean let out a helpless laugh as he tugged the angel's head down and planted a somewhat sloppy kiss to his lips. He'd expected it to feel awkward, but instead it was just...new. Surprisingly soft, and a little dry, and Castiel was all hesitance and shy, careful motions.

Playfully, Dean shoved so that the angel stumbled and fell flat on his back on the opposite bed, barely giving the angel time to think before he was laying himself across Castiel, sealing their mouths together again; he was determined to show the angel just how good a kiss could be. Cas practically melted into him, opening under Dean when the hunter brushed his tongue against Castiel's lips. Dean used every trick he knew, paid careful attention to every little noise Castiel made, watching for what the angel seemed to like in particular. He could feel the heart of Castiel's vessel – or was it really just Castiel now? – beating wildly against his chest, so he lifted his hands and ran them soothingly up and down the angel's arms. He lifted up a bit, chuckling when Castiel attempted to follow him, and bent his head to trail his lips across the rough skin of the angel's throat.

"How am I doin' so far?" Dean asked teasingly before licking the soft flesh just behind Castiel's ear. The angel shuddered beneath him, and Dean made a mental note to return to the spot later.

"We have..." Castiel trailed off with a gasp when Dean lightly bit the skin just beneath the angel's jaw. "We have too many clothes on," he finished breathlessly.

Though Dean had just been thinking the same thing, he still laughed as he pushed himself down and up enough to tug off Castiel's coats. "Where'd you hear that line? You been watching porn?"

Dean slid off the bed, kneeling there as he started to undo the buttons on Castiel's white shirt. The angel levered himself up onto his elbows and frowned down at the hunter. "Sex requires that both parties be nude," he intoned, as though reading the words from a dictionary. "Therefore, we have too many clothes on."

Once again, Dean found himself laughing helplessly, arms spread around Castiel's middle as his head fell against the angel's bared stomach. Muscles clenched and bunched against his forehead as Cas shifted, slipping the shirt from his shoulders, and then a hesitant hand came to rest in his hair. Dean wondered, once in a while, if Castiel said these things on purpose, or if he really didn't realize how funny (or occasionally frustrating) it was when he was so literal.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured. His fingers curled as well as they could into Dean's short hair and tugged gently, urging the hunter to lift his head. Dean let Cas pull him up until he could meet the angel's eyes. He looked confused, and just a touch amused, if only because Dean was so amused himself.

"Cas." Dean brought his hands down, fingers hooking into the waistline of the angel's pants. "You're awesome."

Castiel didn't grin or laugh as any other person might have done, but his eyes softened just slightly, and he didn't try to keep Dean in place when the hunter dropped back down and pressed a light kiss against the angel's abs, just to see if he was ticklish. Huh. Look at that. Definitely squirming.

Sitting back on his heels, Dean shucked off his coat before reaching down for Castiel's shoes. There was something almost funny about seeing Castiel's bare feet, but the hunter promptly forgot about it as he reached up and began to undo his fly. Here he was, about to see another man naked in a decidedly sexual way...and he wasn't even mildly concerned about it.

"Lift your hips up," Dean instructed when it became clear that Cas wasn't getting with the program.

The angel did as he was told, and Dean yanked off both his pants and his boxers in one go. Then he sat back and just...looked.

The body that had once belonged to Jimmy Novak was surprisingly fit, all lean muscle under pale skin that obviously hadn't seen the sun very often. Dean let his eyes wander across Cas's torso, pausing in amusement when he realized the tie was still hanging loosely around Castiel's neck, before coming to rest between his legs. Castiel was already hard, cock curved up against his stomach, and while Dean could tell that his own dick was thicker, Cas definitely had some length on him...

...what the hell was _that?_

"Holy shit, Cas!" Dean leaned forward, eyes bulging in shock at what they were seeing. "You're pierced!"

There was a little, silver ring thrust through the foreskin of Castiel's cock, slick and shiny with the precome already leaking from the slit, and while Dean had always thought that anyone who let a needle – or anything sharp, really – anywhere near their dick was _nuts_, seeing it on someone like Castiel was unexpectedly hot. So much so, in fact, that Dean's dick, which hadn't quite caught up to his brain yet, gave a decidedly interested twitch.

"Is that unusual?" Castiel asked curiously, head cocked in that special way of his. "I assumed all men had them."

"Hell no." Dean leaned in a little closer, watched as Castiel's eyes began to widen in anticipation. "Well, I dunno, I don't exactly go around asking to see other guys' private property, but I don't think it's that common."

Curiously, Dean reached up and flicked the little ring with his index finger. Castiel let out a sharp hiss, his hips bucking upwards towards Dean's hand. "Does it hurt?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head rapidly, so the hunter grinned and did it again.

"Dean!" The angel's head fell back, Dean's name tumbling like a prayer from his lips. His hands clutched convulsively at the blanket as the hunter flicked the ring twice more, and then decided what the hell, this was a night of firsts anyway.

Leaning down, Dean grasped the base of Castiel's cock to hold him steady, wondering only briefly at the oddness of gripping a dick that wasn't his own, before he rasped his tongue across the piercing. The metal was warm and slick against his tongue, and the shout torn from Castiel's throat made any lingering reservations Dean might have had about this act melt like butter in the microwave. The hunter closed his lips around the head of Cas's cock, playing his tongue teasingly across the stiff flesh before dipping into the slit. He remembered women doing this for him before, and if the deep moan reverberating through Castiel's chest was any indication, the angel thought it felt as awesome as Dean had at the time.

Hands slid into Dean's hair and tried in vain to get a good grip in the short strands before settling for simply cupping the back of Dean's head. The angel tugged, gently but with all the eagerness of the virgin he was. Dean let Cas push him down further, took as much of him in as he could without choking, wrapping his hand around the rest. He tried to remember other tricks that had been used on him, but his brain was starting to fizzle and his dick had decided it was all on board, straining painfully against his jeans, making it almost impossible to think. He settled for rolling his tongue against the underside as he began a steady rhythm, sliding his hand upwards as he pulled back, sucking hard at the head before sinking down again. Though he couldn't see, Dean could hear Castiel losing his mind above him, hands scrabbling at his hair, legs shaking against the bed, garbled sounds of Dean's name getting lost in noises caught somewhere between gasps and moans.

_This is going to be his first orgasm. _The thought was almost awed, and Dean redoubled his efforts to blow the angel's mind. He lifted a hand and drew the pads of his fingers along balls drawn up tight against Castiel's body, would have grinned if he could have when he heard the angel shout and felt him grind down towards the touch.

"Dean, Dean!" Fingers clamped down almost painfully into Dean's skull, and that was all the warning Dean got before the angel stiffened, every muscle in his body quivering as he came down Dean's throat. Dean had to pull back to keep from choking, but he refused to pull off, because he remembered how hot he'd thought it was when women he'd been with would actually swallow. The taste was odd, sort of salty, but it wasn't as disgusting as he'd thought it might be. He suckled gently, milking the climax from Cas until he was shaking and trying to tug him away as he became over-sensitized. Only then did Dean pull off, sitting back on his heels just in time to see Castiel fall back against the bed.

For several moments Castiel simply lay there, eyes glazed as he stared at the ceiling, chest heaving. Dean felt pretty proud of himself, even if it was the angel's first time and all. It wasn't like he could tell whether the blowjob had been any good or not.

Partly for the hell of it, and partly to get Cas revved up again – Dean needed some attention too, after all – the hunter reached out and flicked the little silver piercing.

Dean didn't know what he'd been expecting, especially after Castiel had been so shy and compliant, but it wasn't for the angel to sit bolt upright, grab Dean around the shoulders, and _throw him _onto the bed. Dean had never been manhandled in his life, and he was surprised by how much Castiel's strength turned him on. He let loose a grin to egg Cas on while the angel crawled up his body like a damn cat.

"You kinda look like you want to eat me alive, Cas," Dean chuckled. He went to reach for the hem of his shirt to pull it off, but Castiel grabbed both of his wrists, blue gaze fierce and blown black with lust pinning Dean to the spot.

"Maybe I do," Castiel replied, voice rough and wrecked, and Dean let the full body shudder roll through him because _damn_, he liked his angel high on lust.

Dean tugged his hands free of Castiel's grip. Part of him knew he should feel like he'd lost control here, but he knew he hadn't, not really, and even if he had he knew he wouldn't mind. Not with Cas. He reached up and took hold of the tie still hanging loose around Castiel's neck, wrapped it around his hand and yanked until their lips were sealed together. Dean wondered of Cas could taste his come in Dean's mouth, and the thought made his hips surge up and roll against the angel's.

A tearing sound made Dean yank away, startled...and then he realized Cas had just ripped his shirt in two and was now tossing the pieces to the floor.

"Damn, Cas." Dean leaned up and licked a stripe across the rough stubble over the angel's jaw. "That was hot," he whispered against Cas's ear, and he felt the angel shudder against him. "You gonna do the same thing to my jeans?"

Castiel _growled_, and the next thing Dean knew his pants and underwear were gone and a very inexperienced, but very enthusiastic, angel had Dean's dick in his mouth.

Dean had been getting blown by the best of them since he was a teenager, and yet he could never remember a single one - not even those he held in his memory as the top five - ever being quite this hot. Maybe it was because it was a damn _angel _who had his lips wrapped around the head of Dean's cock like it was a fucking popsicle. Or maybe it was because it was Cas, who was now sliding down, tongue thrashing in an attempt to copy Dean's earlier movements as he tried his best to take Dean down his throat, and _fuck, _that was it, Dean was gone. He didn't even have time to warn Castiel before he came with a startled shout. Castiel jerked back, but only enough to swallow, and Dean officially threw out the previous top five, because Castiel had – pun fully intended – just blown them all away.

"Damn, Cas," Dean repeated as the angel sat back on his knees, tongue darting out to swipe up a few stray drops of come. Dean shuddered; he was going to be hard again in no time if Cas kept doing things like that. "I haven't come that fast since I was a teenager."

Cas cocked his head. "Is that good?"

The hunter chuckled. Reached out and ran the back of his hand lazily up Castiel's chest. "Well, kinda something to be embarrassed about when you've had as much experience as I have, but for you, yeah. You should be pretty pleased with yourself right now." Slowly, Dean wound his hand around the tie once more. "Bet you can't make me do it again," he teased.

The angel was already hard, and Dean's dick was definitely making an effort to rejoin the festivities. Cas seemed to take Dean's challenge to heart. He crawled up the hunter's body like he had before, eyes so fierce that Dean thought they should probably be illegal. Dean kept the tie in his grip, yanking lightly until Castiel leaned down to kiss him. A salty sweet bitterness created a tang against his tongue, and apparently tasting his own come in Cas's mouth was just as hot as when he'd imagined it the other way around, if the renewed lust currently succeeding in waking up his dick was anything to go by.

"Dean." Castiel tilted his head and latched onto the hunter's throat, licking and biting in just the way Dean liked, and he wondered if that was something Castiel had discovered while putting his body back together after Hell. "May I fuck you?"

The curse word on the angel's lips hit him like sticking a fork in a wall socket, and his balls tightened up. That question wasn't something he had expected, or even really thought about when he'd agreed to this. He might have, maybe, thought about fucking Cas, but being the bottom? He wasn't sure what was more startling, the request...or his reaction to it.

"Oh fuck yeah," Dean growled. "Go for it."

Castiel lurched up on his elbows, eyes wide as they met Dean's, and the hunter realized the angel had fully expected him to say no. "There's lube in my duffel," Dean said as he unwound his hand from the tie, as though nothing about this was unusual. Nope, nothing at all.

"...lube?" Castiel repeated uncertainly.

Dean laughed, and god, could he just stay in this good mood through the rest of the Apocalypse? He shoved Cas playfully, sending the angel tumbling down onto the bed, and rolled to his feet to grab his duffel. He found the tube at the bottom of the bag, because it was rare that he couldn't find someone who wasn't willing to take him home (or to the nearest empty bathroom stall), and he'd certainly never used it for this before, but he felt oddly calm as he took it back to the bed and shoved it into Cas's hand.

"Lube," Dean said, pointing at the tube. "Makes things easier and, you know, less painful."

Castiel froze, concerned eyes connecting with Dean's, and the hunter absolutely did not feel a warm fuzziness in his chest because of it. No way. "This will hurt you?"

"Well, if what I've heard is right," Dean said with a shrug, as though it wasn't that big of a deal. Really, it wasn't. How bad could it be, considering how badly he'd been injured during hunts. "But it's supposed to not be so bad if it's done right, and it doesn't last. You'll just have to be careful, won't ya?"

Dean waggled his eyebrows ridiculously in an attempt to ease Castiel's hesitance, but the angel wasn't having any of it. He looked downright appalled at the idea of hurting Dean, especially intentionally. His arousal was even beginning to wilt, and that just wasn't okay.

Reaching down, Dean flicked the silver ring back and forth rapidly with his finger, watching as the sensation made Castiel's eyes flutter closed and his hips twitch forward for more. He wrapped his other fingers around the head and rubbed lightly, just enough to be a complete tease. Those blue eyes snapped back open, darkened with lust, and Dean watched with satisfaction as a feral gleam flooded into the midnight depths.

"Come on, Cas." Dean kept up his teasing as he leaned forward, nipped at the shell of Castiel's ear and reveled in the whimper it drew from him. "What happened to you throwing me down and taking what you wanted?"

Another growl escaped Cas, and if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever heard – he never finished the thought, because Castiel grabbed him by the arms and hurled him down, hard enough that Dean bounced just slightly, and then Cas was all over him, mouth hot and desperate as he trailed it down the hunter's chest and across his hip, avoiding the hard-on that had officially made a very eager comeback. Dean curled his legs upwards, feeling self conscious but too determined to follow through to let it stop him.

The hunter heard the pop of a cap, but then Castiel paused suddenly. He lay there between Dean's legs, staring down at him in a manner that was a little too adoring for Dean's comfort, and to hide his squirm he folded his arms behind his head and tried for a challenging smirk. "You just gonna stare all day, or are you going to do something?"

Castiel shifted, and seconds later Dean felt fingers brush against his entrance. The touch made him flinch, but in a surprisingly good way. He shifted downwards curiously, wondering what it would feel like once those fingers were inside him. It made him nervous as hell, but at the same time a bolt of arousal shocked down his spine, making him grind down again.

"Come on, Cas, do something!" Dean pulled his arms out from behind his head and grabbed ahold of the tie again, yanking roughly until Castiel's head was between his legs. The angel's eyes widened, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Dean's eyes zeroed in the action, and when he lost leverage with the tie he switched his hold to Cas's hair instead, pulling hard because he knew the angel could take it. If Castiel read his mind, for once Dean didn't care, because he lunged suddenly down and slicked the flat of his tongue across Dean's hole. Pleasure signals went wild, zinging erratically through his body, making Dean's fingers curl sharply into the handfuls of hair because _wow_, he hadn't expected this to feel that good.

Castiel's hesitance seemed to melt away after that. He splayed his hands across Dean's ass cheeks, spreading him open even further as he swirled the tip of his tongue around tight, puckered muscle. Dean's fingers clenched and unclenched erratically in Castiel's hair, thighs shaking with the contradicting need to spread wider, or to close around the angel's head to hold him there._ It shouldn't feel this good_, Dean thought wildly, there was just no damn way something like that should feel _that fucking good._

Castiel shifted away, just for a second, but it was long enough for Dean to tug at his hair and let out a growl of displeasure. The sound melted into a deep moan when the angel pressed his tongue inside, hot, soft muscle thrusting first experimentally, then with more confidence as Dean ground against Castiel's mouth, corkscrewing his hips in a desperate attempt to get more, deeper, _now. _

By the time Castiel sat back, Dean was a mindless, writhing mess. The hunter let out a whine that he would deny until his dying day when the sensation disappeared, though the sound morphed immediately into an appreciative groan when a single, slick finger slid smoothly inside him. Dean was surprised when it didn't hurt at all; it just felt strange, a pressure and a fullness that didn't feel half bad.

"Does it hurt?" Cas asked with concern, and Dean was opening his mouth to say no when the angel crooked his finger and _ohgodohgodohgod _what the hell was _that? _

_Prostate, _a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sammy's informed him.

"I'm good!" Dean gasped. "Do that again!"

Cas cocked his head and crooked his finger again, watching with obvious interest as Dean lost his mind. Arousal flared hotly in the angel's eyes, and he began to rub that spot continuously, pressing his finger against it until Dean was pretty sure every person in the motel hated him and the sheer, stupid amount of noise he was making. At some point he'd lost his grip in Castiel's hair and his hands had flown above him to grip the headboard, and he was grinding down against Castiel's hand with way more enthusiasm than he'd thought he would. Why oh why had he never done this before? It felt so _fucking good _he hadn't even noticed that the angel had added a second finger.

"You shouldn't be so good at this!" Dean accused breathlessly.

Castiel thrust his fingers shallowly, letting Dean's muscles adjust to the intrusion. "I know your body intimately, Dean. I remade you. There isn't a single cell with which I am not familiar."

That? That should have been creepy, but for some reason it was just hot as hell.

"At least you're putting your knowledge to good use," Dean managed to quip before Castiel attacked his prostrate again, and if Dean hadn't been so high on pleasure he might have suspected that the angel was purposely shutting him up.

The intrusion of a third finger burned, but even that felt good, the kind of pain that only added to the pleasure, made it that much more intense. Dean's hands came down from the headboard and reached for the angel, running along the smooth skin of his arms, his chest, thumbing across the hardened nubs of his nipples, because _damn, _he wanted Cas to feel this good. He grinned when Castiel shuddered, felt the rhythm of the angel's fingers stutter, then begin again with a vengeance.

"_Dean._" Castiel leaned down over the hunter, nuzzling affectionately at his stomach before licking a slow, wet trail up Dean's chest to his throat. Teeth sank in sharply before lips and tongue soothed the angry mark, and it was Dean's turn to shudder against his angel. He could never remember sex being quite like this, where the need for his partner to feel so good they lost their mind actually overwhelmed his own need, and where said partner seemed to feel the same way, creating a circle of so much give that they ended up taking just as much. Maybe _this _was what Sammy had meant when he tried to explain the connection. Normally, Dean would have shied away from the thought, but he was too far gone at that particular moment to care.

"God, Cas, just _fuck me _already," Dean growled. He was pretty sure it didn't usually take this damn long to prepare someone, and he knew it was because Castiel was still worried about hurting him. Cupping a hand behind Cas's neck, Dean drew him down so he could suck the spot behind the angel's ear that made him squirm. "Come on, Cas," he murmured lowly. "It'll feel so good." He paused, then added, "For both of us."

Castiel let out a choked off cry and pulled his fingers away. Dean clenched down reflexively on the sudden emptiness, surprised by how eager he was to have that full sensation back right _now_, thank you very much.

Cas reared back on his knees and picked up the lube once more. Dean watched through heavy, half-lidded eyes as the angel slicked his cock, his eyes fluttering and his lips parting in a gasp as his fingers smoothed the slick substance down the length. Briefly, the hunter considered grabbing a condom out of his duffel, but this was an _angel _that was about to fuck him. Protection wasn't exactly required.

Finally, _finally, _Castiel was settling over him, leaning down to kiss the hunter as the head of his cock nudged against Dean's entrance. Cas's mouth tasted as clean as though he'd just brushed it, and Dean couldn't help but release a chuckle that the angel promptly swallowed.

"You mojo-rinsed your mouth, didn't you." It wasn't really a question, and Dean caught the barest hint of a smile, more in the angel's eyes than his lips.

"I thought you might appreciate it," Castiel replied.

Dean opened his mouth to make some smartass remark, or maybe to thank him, he never really knew, because Castiel was pressing into him, slow and smooth and so damn _big, _and he could just feel the metal of the piercing_. _The hunter let out a gasp and arched up, forcing himself to relax. It was so much more than the fingers, so much fuller, but Castiel had been so careful with his preparations that, while it definitely burned, it hurt so much less than he'd thought it might. Hell, he'd had minor injuries that hurt worse than this.

"Are you okay?" Castiel's eyes met his, so wide and blue and filled to the brim with concern. Dean sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling some of the tension bleed away as he relaxed, and he made himself meet that gaze, stared back as hard as the angel always stared at him. No one was here to see, he told himself firmly, just Cas, the one person outside of Sammy he'd ever trust to see him in anything even close to vulnerable, and besides, how often did he get intimacy like this?

"Yeah, Cas." Dean took the tie in his hand and finally pulled it off, because it had been fun at the time, but suddenly it seemed wrong to have anything at all between them, no matter how small. He tossed it to the side and leaned up, wrapping one arm around Castiel's shoulders and reaching down with the other to grip the firm flesh of Castiel's ass. "I'd be better if you'd _move_ already."

Dean caught just a flash of a full blown smile on Castiel's lips before the angel lunged down to kiss him again, sloppy and desperate, all teeth and tongue, and it had to be the most perfect thing Dean had ever experienced. He felt the angel shift, felt the bed dip as Castiel planted his hands on either side of him, and then he was pulling his hips back, the slow drag sliding deliciously against stretched, sensitized nerves. Dean let out a moan into the angel's mouth and arched up again, pushing frantically with the hand on Castiel's ass in a silent demand for more. Really, he was starting to suspect Cas was using angel mojo or something, because there was just no way this was supposed to feel so awesome.

Castiel pulled away suddenly, throwing his head back with a gasp as his hips snapped forward hard. Dean wanted to keep his eyes open, he really did, because Cas looked gorgeous like that, drowning in lust and too new to humanity to even consider holding anything back, but then the second thrust hit his prostate full on, and Dean was throwing his own head back into the pillow, eyes slipping closed no matter how much he didn't want them to.

"Dean." Castiel fell forward again, laid out flat against Dean, pressing the hunter's cock between their stomachs with not-quite-enough pressure as his hips moved in tiny circles and thrusts. It was good while not being nearly enough, but Dean knew the angel was trying to draw it out, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him not to. "Dean, you were right, this feels amazing." Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck, panting harshly against skin now slick and salty with sweat. "Do you...?"

Dean knew what Castiel was trying to ask. Pressing his thighs in tightly against the angel's sides, holding him in, Dean lifted the arm around Castiel's shoulders and slid it soothingly through the angel's hair. "Yeah," he replied warmly, and for a moment there was nothing outside of this. No Apocalypse, no Lucifer, no world to save. Just this, a moment making him feel so good he could throw back his head and laugh. "Yeah, Cas."

Castiel groaned aloud, as though the confirmation of Dean's enjoyment had him too close to the edge, and hell, maybe it did. What would the angel look like when he came? The hunter hadn't been able to see him the first time, and Dean sucked in a sharp breath as images of Castiel shouting out Dean's name like he had before as he went over the edge – his eyes screwed shut and hands clamping down around Dean as he lost it – flooded his mind. That was something he definitely had to see.

Dean shifted, curling his legs over the backs of Castiel's knees, pulling and tugging to encourage the angel to move faster, more, harder. His hands ran flat and heavy up Cas's back, and then experimentally he raked his nails along the angel's spine. Castiel gasped, arching hard into the hunter's hands. His hips froze for just a second before he pulled out and slammed home, hard enough that Dean swore he saw stars.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean leaned up, latching onto that spot behind the angel's ear again, sucking hard once before pulling back just enough to growl, "Again."

There was no request hidden in the word, it was a flat-out command, and Castiel caught on after that. He began to fuck Dean in earnest, forehead pressed to Dean's sweat-slick shoulder, hips bucking with just the right amount of force, creating the perfect friction and pressure until Dean was thrashing against the angel, legs falling away when the effort of keeping them wrapped around Cas became too much.

"Dean, Dean, _oh_..." Castiel's rhythm began to falter, and Dean reached down between them for his aching and very neglected cock. Castiel smacked his hand away, a move that would have made Dean laugh if he wasn't panting for breath and straining towards the release he could tell the angel was so near.

Cas jerked Dean almost clumsily, too far gone to have any finesse, but Dean didn't care, because he was on the edge within seconds. The hunter bit the inside of his cheek so hard he felt blood well up and pool across his tongue, just enough pain to keep him from flying off the cliff, because he wanted Cas to come first, wanted to see his face.

Reaching up, Dean raked his nails down Castiel's back again at the same time he clenched the muscles in his ass, squeezing the cock inside him in a vice grip. The angel thrust twice more...and then reared back to stare straight into Dean's eyes, his own gaze huge and awed as his orgasm shuddered through him with nothing more than a quietly exhaled, "_Dean_."

Dean had all of a second to take this image in – so much different, so much _better _than what he had imagined – before his climax was slamming through him, cock spurting come between their bellies as Dean's vision threatened to black out...except it couldn't, it wouldn't, because it wasn't the hand on his dick or the cock in his ass that had made him come. It was Castiel's stare, searing into him, eyes wide open and locked on Dean as though he was the center of the whole damn universe. Dean had never kept his eyes open during an orgasm in his life, but he managed it now, managed to hold that contact as the intensity calmed and settled into a warm, shiver-inducing afterglow.

"Did you mojo me?"

Dean's voice was rough and beyond wrecked, but he had to know. Their eyes were still locked, so Dean didn't miss it when the barest hint of guilt flashed through blue depths.

"There is too much pain in your life," Castiel replied quietly, and his voice was just as shattered as Dean's.

"It did hurt a little, so you can't have completely mojoed me," Dean pointed out.

Castiel nodded. "I did not "mojo" the pain away, I simply attempted to...enhance the experience." The angel frowned suddenly, and then drooped like a puppy that had just been scolded and didn't know why. "It seems I can't even succeed at this without angelic assistance."

Carefully, Dean rolled them to the side and slid back so that Castiel's softening cock slipped from him. A deep ache was settling inside him, but it just made him smile. "Hey, take it as a challenge. Next time you can see if you can make me feel that great without the angel mojo."

Castiel started to nod again...and then froze. "Next time?"

"Oh, there will be a next time." Dean rolled onto his back and threw his arm out along the pillows, inviting Cas to come in closer, which he did immediately. The hunter cast an amused glance towards the pile of dust and shade on the table. Definitely the lamp's fault, he thought with as much amusement as gratitude, even if logically he couldn't really see how the lamp could have had anything to do with this. "You know, assuming the world doesn't end."

Cas tucked himself into Dean's side. His fingers twitched, and suddenly they were clean and free of sweat. Dean grinned, because that was awesome. Sometimes he really hated needing a shower after good sex, because mostly he just wanted to settle in next to whoever he was with and sleep.

Speaking of sleep, Castiel looked like he was already half way there, but he also looked...satisfied, smug almost, like this whole night had turned out exactly as he'd planned, or at least as he'd hoped. A thoughtful frown creased Dean's brow. Castiel had appeared almost the moment Dean had thought that the angel should be there to get pie with them, he realized. And while he'd obviously been tired, his odd compliance with what Dean wanted, his willingness to play darts and try pie and french fries, had been...not out of character, but definitely a little more eager than usual. In fact, the hunter was willing to bet good money that Castiel had known Dean would want to take him out if he showed up looking as exhausted as he had, and that if he went along with what Dean wanted, he'd be more open to Castiel's confession...

Dean chuckled. "Cas?"

"Hm?"

"We were on a date, weren't we?"

"Yes."

The hunter laughed outright and settled his arm around the sleepy angel. "Sneaky bastard."

...*...

END


End file.
